Words Rewritten
by mecca-dog
Summary: small oneshot in letter form, Kartik to Gemma
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first AGATB one-shot(really short!) on so be nice! And Sugi, since I have a feeling you'll end up reading this, tell me if it's okay or not, k? And don't be nice, tell me if Kartik is out of character of somethin'!

Disclaimer: Libba is not my first name, got it?

Words Rewritten

Dear Gemma,

As it had been a month since I've last talked to you face to face, I thought it a good idea to check up on you. Although I _do_ know you can take care of yourself, as you would want me to think. I am well. The Rakshana have not found me as of yet. I have reason to believe that they and your Miss McCleethy have had some sort of disagreement and are more preoccupied with their feud than the location of I. With hope, this also removes some of the unwanted attention on yourself. If my suspicions are correct, they have become more leant with the lack of comradeship flowing between them now.

As I have previously said, I am well. Though I will confess: hiding is sometimes monotonous. Often times I take up work around the area; families are always in need of hard laborers. Just the other day I learned to build a fountain base from a troupe of Italian men. They told me of their homeland and families. From the way they described it, Italy is a lovely country with good food and many works of art. All their nostalgia caused me, too, to long for my home. They also taught me to carve minuscule marble figurines. After several painfully grim looking shapes, I was able to produce a roughly made elephant. Enough of my restlessness, more important things are to be discussed.

Whether or not you are still being watched, you must remain cautious. I am sure you tire of hearing this. If I know you, which I am fairly certain I do, you think me repetitious and lecturing, but it is for your own good. At the present time I cannot leave London; the weather should progress in a few months and I may be able to travel to Spence then, but until that time, I am stationary.

I need you to promise me you will not be rash until I can be closer (for I know you cannot help but be). I could never forgive myself if you were captured and harmed. My nightmares entail visions of your lovely green eyes staring and glazed over, your beautiful crimson locks tangled and wet with blood, and your full, soft lips—

—crumple, crumple—

Dear Gemma,

I hope you are well. I myself am, having been doing odd jobs around the neighborhood I am staying in. I believe the Rakshana have bigger problems than us at the time being, and so forth may have lessened the security on yourself and I. Still, we need to remain calm and calculating and not do anything rash. I could never forgive myself if one inch of your lovely alabaster skin was—

—sigh, crumple, crumple—

Miss Doyle–

You must still remain careful, even though it seems the worst is over now. I am fune and hope you are as well. I may be seeing you in the upcoming months.

---- Kartik


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I was going through my old files and came across the 1st chapter of this little story and I just couldn't help but write a second chapter! Now, if I could only finish the other stuff I was working on...

Disclaimer: Libba Bray genius and artist Me caveman and part time finger painter

Words Rewritten

Dos

Dear Kartik,

It is good to finally hear from you. It worries me, your being alone in that city with the Rakshana on the prowl. Still, it sounds like you are fine and I suppose I must comfort myself with that knowledge.

All is well here. The gypsies have been spotted not 30 miles south of Spence and with their return there is hope that the weather will finally break. Despite the fact that we have moved on from archery (which I had yet to truly master) to Polo (which I cannot seem to get a handle on either) life remains as dull and repetitive as ever before. The only solace I have is when I venture into the Realms.

Oh, I do wish you could see how beautiful they are, truly. Anything you want, your wildest dreams, can be found there. You must let me take you there when I next meet you. Really! Felicity and Ann would not have to follow; I take solely us. And we could be alone. Then you could show me what India is really like...

–Oh dear, scribble, scribble, crumple–

Dear Kartik,

Despite your rather short letter, I gather that you are doing well. I too am doing fine, having gotten over the illness I obtained over Christmas. The gypsies are making their return now and with that I hope the weather will break.

The Realms are looking as lovely as ever. I visit them weekly and have made more allies since I last spoke with you. You will have to let me take you to them when next we meet; there is so much to learn, so much history. There are statues and hyroglyphics from all different cultures scattered throughout. In fact, I saw one such effigy that reminded me undoubtedly of you. It had the same high cheek bones, the same big eyes, the same soft, delectable lips that would just be perfect fo—

—Blast!, rip, rip, rip----

Dear Kartik-

It sounds as though you are alright so I will have to take your word for it. I am well too. Please be careful yourself; I am not the only one they are after now.

Take care,

Gemma

Well, that was short, but fun to write. I'm really not too good at figuring out what Gemma would write. I know what she'd _think_ but not what she'd neccisarily say. Kartik's is definitely my favorite.


End file.
